


Welten Entfernt

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: "Sally" is short for "Salacia", Anal, Bottom!Percy, Crash Landing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Nicercy - Freeform, On a Different Planet, Sally and Amphitrite are the same person, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, Winged!Percy, Xeno, alien!Percy, astronaut!Nico, basically everyone is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, Reyna and Frank are astronauts, send to explore the universe on humankind's search for a planet similar enough to Earth so we can live their.</p><p>They find it, by accident as they crash-land on it. Percy is fascinated by the humans that crashed into his home planet and he takes it upon himself to tend to Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welten Entfernt

**Author's Note:**

> One thing beforehand! The title is German; "Welten entfernt und doch vom selben Stern" means "Worlds apart, but still from the same star" and is a quote from a song from Adel Tawil, a man with a voice that makes chocolate melt.
> 
> This story includes a crazy idea I had. Since Percy's name sounds really normal until you learn its actually Perseus and from the Greek myths, I have the theory that "Sally" is only a nickname too and Rick is a tricky clever bastard. Since while he wrote PJatO, he hadn't thought about Romans, I have the theory that he named Sally "Sally" in referrence to Salacia, the Roman name for Poseidon/Neptune's wife. So this story takes that and takes it to a new level, because it's pretending that Sally Jackson and Amphitrite are the same character.
> 
> One more note:
> 
> Talking in italics means they're speaking Atlantian
> 
> Talking in bold means they're speaking Plutonian

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Welten Entfernt || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Welten Entfernt – Und Doch Vom Selben Stern

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; Alien/Sci-Fi AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, xeno, alien customs/culture, wings, mating, knotting, explicit intercourse, anal, mentions of mpreg, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Annabeth, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Hades/Persephone, Thanatos/Triton, Tyson/Ella

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Tyson, Ella, Sally Jackson

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Amphitrite, Proteus, Rhode, Benthesikyme, Kymopoleia, Triton, Thanatos, Hades, Persephone

Summary: Nico, Reyna and Frank are astronauts on an important mission to explore the universe and find an Earth-like planet, able to support life, because humans managed to wreck their planet. They get hit by an asteroid and crash-land on an unknown planet. A planet with creatures of magnificent beauty, and one of those named Percy was taking care of Nico's injuries.

Welten Entfernt

_Und Doch Vom Selben Stern_

Atlantis was the most beautiful planet in the universe. Half of it was covered by crystal-blue water, the other half submerged in sharp, high mountains. There was barely any flat land and the steep up the mountains were sharp angles. Cities were spread out all over Atlantis – from the highest mountains, the cities seemed to climb down like vines, settling in the depth of the oceans.

It was beautiful and peaceful and _utterly boring_.

Perseus of Atlantis groaned annoyed as he stared out from his room in the highest tower on the highest mountain, their planet's capitol city. There barely ever happened anything interesting on this planet. The last interesting thing that had happened had been when his brother had been courted and their dad got all protective and growly. It had been fun to see Lord Thanatos squirm and stutter around about how he was a good match for Triton. Triton had been nonplussed about his father's behavior. Eventually, Queen Amphitrite managed to convince King Poseidon that yes, all was good and their son had found a suitable mate. A beautiful mating ceremony followed and everything calmed down again. It was so, so dull.

"Percy? Are you up to no good again?"

Huffing beneath his breath, Percy turned to look at his best friend and adviser Annabeth. She smiled kindly and sat down next to him on the bed. There were only three people on this planet who understood him, truly understood him and his longing. His adviser, his man servant and his handmaid. An old Atlantian tradition had it that Altantian youths were allowed to leave Atlantis during their sixteenth decade of life – they called it planet hopping. While Tamaran and Antar had been a bit dull, Kimmoku had been a lot of fun – but the best planet in all the known solar systems was by far Earth. It was only one planet, but it was so cramped with so many different cultures, so many loud different opinions and arguments. What they lacked in science, they made up for in fiction. Books, television shows, movies, art, their social networks – it was so colorful and amazing. Many planets Percy had seen were light years ahead of humans when it came to technology, but their culture suffered from it. Humans however, their sense of culture stood above all else. They were so prideful in their traditions to the point it was pitiful, yet Percy still admired it.

"How about I call Leo and Hazel and we play Monopoly?", offered Annabeth playfully.

Percy's eyes sparkled hopefully as he looked at his adviser. Leo was Percy's manservant and Hazel was his handmaid, the two of them being a mated pair. It had been the four of them who spend the biggest part of their planet hopping on Earth and the biggest part of their time on Earth, they spend exploring the United States of America – such a funny concept too, calling themselves 'united', yet divided so much by their different laws and views. Human minds, such fascinating things.

And even though Percy had fallen so deeply in love with Earth, when their sixteenth life decade was up, the four of them obediently returned to Atlantis. But Percy missed it every single day.

/break\

There was someone yearning for the stars just as much as Percy, though ironically he was stuck on the planet Percy dreamed of. Nico had always stared up at the stars with longing. It was because of his sister. Bianca, she had joined a girl's scouting group when she was twelve and loved the stars. She would lay down with Nico on the roof of their house and point them out to the ten-years-old, explaining the different star-signs and the mostly Greek myths behind them.

She died less than a year after joining the girl scouts during a terrible hiking accident.

Still, those hours on their rooftop and Bianca's fascination for the stars, they stayed with Nico forever. In a way, he felt as though it brought him closer to her again, like her memory was the freshest when he got closer to his goal. His nearly frantic obsession over Greek mythology and stars turned into an actual career and here he was, about to board for one of the most important missions NASA had ever given. He was on one of the select teams send out to explore their universe on the search for a planet humans could live on. He turned his head to look at his two teammates, Reyna and Frank. Over the course of their training, the three of them bonded and by now Nico truly trusted them with his life. He was giddy just thinking about discovering a new planet with his two friends.

"This is going to be my great adventure, Bianca", whispered Nico before looking up into the sky.

/break\

Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Hazel were on their second round of Monopoly. They had been joined by two others, though those two were a little too young and impatient for this human game. Percy's little brother Tyson sat on his lap, contently watching how his big brother dominated the board. Tyson's best friend and mate-to-be sat in Annabeth's lap, reading a book. Ella was a special girl, she was incredibly clever. Tyson and her were basically inseparable and everyone in and around the palace knew that a bond was already forming between them. Innocently for now, but one day, once they'd be of mating age, they would start courting. Ella was a good girl, a real cutie. One day, she would be a brilliant and beautiful woman. A kind and good mate for Percy's treasured baby brother. He tried to ignore the jealousy that his baby brother – his little, innocent baby brother – had found his soulmate before Percy did, even though Percy was already a couple decades past the official mating age. Not that that meant a lot; four of his older siblings weren't mated yet either.

" _Big brother, will we go swimming later?_ ", asked Tyson pleadingly.

" _Like Percy would ever say no to you_ ", snorted Annabeth with an amused look.

" _Like anyone would ever say no to him. Look at that face!_ ", corrected Leo, pinching Tyson's cheeks. " _He's utterly adorable! Which may run in the family when I look at Percy..._ "

Percy blushed and ducked his head, nosing Tyson's messy hair. " _Sure, Ty. After all, Annie is planning on stealing Ella to visit the temples, right?_ "

The temples were their place of learning – they had different temples dedicated to different knowledge and even though it was tradition for the oldest sister to go to the temples with her younger siblings, Ella was an only child so her parents had asked their neighbors to take Ella with her. And since Annabeth's two younger half-brothers were Ella's and Tyson's age, the blonde had agreed and had been taking Ella to the temples ever since.

" _Mh, Ella wants to go visit the books_ ", hummed Ella with sparkling eyes, looking up at Annabeth.

" _Later, Ella_ ", chuckled Annabeth. " _Once I win this game we'll go, okay?_ "

" _Hey, who says you'll win?_ ", huffed Hazel, squinting critically at the blonde.

Leo made a soothingly rumbling sound in his chest as he snuggled up to his mate, effectively distracting Hazel from her competitiveness. Hazel and Annabeth often competed, sometimes playfully and sometimes both could take it a little too serious. Annabeth's flaw was her stubbornness and Hazel's flaw was that she was a master at holding a grudge. Before they even could continue their game, Percy's older brother barged into the room. Which in itself was startling enough, because Proteus was the most polite and etiquette bound person Percy knew.

" _Are... Are you alright, brother?_ ", asked Percy concerned.

" _Would you accompany me to the infirmary wing?_ ", requested Proteus seriously.

" _Is dad alright? And mom?_ ", wanted Percy to know, eyebrows knitted with dread.

" _Yes. Yes, everyone is alright_ ", assured Proteus, softening a little. " _I found something that may interest you. I was out with my team, when we found a wreckage of a ship. It's extraterrestrial._ "

" _Oh. Aliens_ ", gasped Leo, eyes sparkling in glee, rubbing his hands together.

" _From what planet? Allies?_ ", inquired Annabeth, back straightening.

" _It's distinctively human-made. The tech is so primitive. Three humans have been rescued. Mother and father have been arguing ever since, I thought you may help smoothing things out_ ", replied Proteus, locking eyes with Percy. " _I, well everyone, knows of your obsession with humans._ "

Within seconds were all six younger Atlantians up and following Proteus out of the room and to the infirmary wing. And even if they wouldn't be following Proteus and didn't know where it was, the sound of the king and the queen arguing was a dead give-away. And if Poseidon and Amphitrite were arguing, there were only two things that could make them stop and agree – by offering up either Tyson or Percy. Their parents were unable to deny their two youngest.

" _Dad! Is it true? Is it humans?!_ ", asked Percy with the largest begging kitten-eyes possible.

Instantly, Poseidon and Amphitrite stopped talking and turned toward the approaching Atlantians. Poseidon glowered and huffed, looking utterly displeased, while Amphitrite smiled at her son.

" _Yes, honey, it's definitely human. And there were three humans on board, who now need medical care_ ", confirmed Amphitrite, cupping Percy's cheek tenderly.

" _No. No, I told you no, Amphitrite_ ", growled Poseidon with a stubborn expression on his face.

Annabeth, Leo and Hazel winced and instinctively took one step back. To Poseidon, there were three people who could always sway him – his wife and his two youngest. Normally, he always called his wife and queen 'Sally', a nickname that had stuck when he had first met the princess of Salacia, being utterly unable to pronounce her actual name, so he had derived 'Sally' from the name of her home-planet Salacia. Even though that had been millennia ago, the affectionate nickname had stuck. Poseidon only refused to use it when his wife seriously agitated him.

" _And I told you yes, you stubborn brat of a king_ ", warned Amphitrite with a frown of her own. " _We are not letting those poor humans die. Not when we can help them._ "

" _It's dangerous_ ", argued Poseidon stubbornly. " _Humans are the most dangerous known species. Them finding our planet is not a good sign! If we just let them die, the rest of their planet may think this was a failure, or better yet, they think we're dangerous and they'll stay clear._ "

" _You don't mean that_ ", accused Amphitrite upset. " _You don't want three innocent souls to die._ "

" _What do you think will happen if we help those humans, they get better and we send them back to Earth?_ ", asked Poseidon seriously. " _They're primitive. Driven by their greed. They'd try to exploit our planet, our species, everything they can get their hands on._ "

" _You don't know that_ ", disagreed Amphitrite and shook her head.

" _They do it to their own people and to their own planet", snorted Poseidon and shook his head._

_Amphitrite fell silent at that. Not even she could argue that, regardless of how big her heart was._

" _Minervian scientists are currently perfecting their memory wiping technology_ ", offered Annabeth softly. " _Mother told me about it the last time I went to visit her._ "

" _Ah. See!_ ", exclaimed Amphitrite, smiling at Annabeth. " _We help them, we wipe their memory, we send them on their way. They live, but are none the wiser._ "

" _Our healers don't even speak their language_ ", argued Poseidon, his arguments growing weaker. " _We can't risk our healers getting attacked by the humans because their primitive minds panic the moment they see our alien bodies. It's human nature to attack everything that's not like them. Heck, they even attack those who are exactly like them. Without being able to communicate to those simple minds and convey the message that we are peaceful? Hah. Not that they even have one language. Their planet is so underdeveloped, they have countless languages! Who is to say that we even have a single healer on our planet who speaks their specific language? And there's three of them. Humans are dangerous in groups, everyone knows that._ "

" _The latter doesn't have to be a problem. We separate them_ ", suggested Hazel simply.

" _And we could take care of them!_ ", offered Percy hastily, causing his three friends to stare at him. " _I mean, under the supervision and instructions of the healers, but all four of us are familiar with modern Earthly cultures and we speak the language. I mean, we speak English, it's like... the closest humans have to a uniting language on their planet. Surely they'll be able to understand us. A—And when they do, we could, like, find out what they want here, how they made it into our corner of the universe. We could investigate. That would be better than just... just letting them die, because then chances are that Earth will send a rescue-mission to investigate and we won't know a thing._ "

Amphitrite smiled mischievously, her azure-blue eyes twinkling as she laid one arm around Percy's shoulders and turned to face Poseidon. The king groaned displeased and shook his head.

" _You know it's unfair when the two of you team up on me, Sally_ ", complained Poseidon.

" _Three!_ ", yelped Tyson and jumped into Percy's and Sally's arms. " _I wanna see the humans too! Big brother always talks lots about them and I learned a lot from big sister at the temples! But it's still so much longer until I get to go planet hopping with Ella and Bobby and Mattie!_ "

While their mother smiled tenderly down at her youngest, Percy knelt down in front of Tyson. " _No, little bro. That's not a good idea. Let me and the others take care of the humans and if they turn out to be harmless, then you may meet them when dad agrees. But dad's right. Even though I'm a big fan of humans, I know they can be very dangerous. You understand that, Ty?_ "

Tyson was pouting, but he still nodded. Poseidon was still frowning. At least Percy was responsible enough concerning his baby brother. Poseidon hated how much Sally and Percy had him wrapped around their little fingers. He also hated the idea of Percy taking care of a human.

" _Come on inside then_ ", grunted Poseidon gruffly. " _You, Hazel and Annabeth can each take care of one of the humans, but only under the supervision of the royal army and with the instructions of the local healers. No, Leo, you do not get your own human. You didn't even have the patience and attention-span to take care of the dragon hatchling. Thank the stars for Hazel's aid._ "

" _You can share my human, love_ ", offered Hazel, making Leo fist-bump the air in excitement.

" _Meet the Earthly astronauts_ ", announced Proteus as he held the door open for them.

One female and two male. One of the males was of distinctive Asian origins. He was very large and muscular. Leo was already hovering over him, head tilted curiously. The female looked like a Latina, if Percy remembered that correctly. They had gone with Latino for Leo's glimmer-look back when they were planet hopping. Long black hair framing her body. Percy tilted his head as he walked up to the third astronaut. Olive-colored skin, messy black curls, a muscular figure – yet not as bulky as the Asian man. Blinking slowly, Percy sat down on the bed.

" _I want this one_ ", declared Percy firmly, locking eyes with his father.

" _When I told you you could have a pet, I was hoping for an ocean-horse_ ", sighed Poseidon and shook his head. " _Not a human. You will make sure the human doesn't make a mess though._ "

Percy grinned pleased and turned to look at the human – his human.

/break\

When Nico woke up, his head was buzzing and his vision was fuzzy. He was pretty out of it, but not out enough to miss that the person standing next to the bed he laid on had blue skin.

"Hello. My name is Percy! Welcome to my home planet Atlantis. Your ship crashed into our ocean and we brought you and your friends to the palace. Don't worry, we're tending to your wounds."

Nico winced as he sat up, eyes slowly drinking in the sight of the blue-skinned boy in front of him. "So... we were lucky enough to crash-land on not just a habituated planet, but also one with an actual breathable atmosphere...? Wow, we're lucky bastards."

Percy frowned confused and tilted his head a little. "Nearly all planets have a breathable atmosphere and most are habituated. Granted, some are seasonal only. Vacation planets, you could say."

Nico shook his head, accepting a glass of what he assumed to be water from the other. "Maybe in your solar system, but not in ours. Earth is the only planet circling our sun that holds life."

To the human's surprise, Percy just started giggling. "You humans are so adorable. Basically all planets in the Helios Solar System are habituated, not just Earth."

"The... what now system?", grunted Nico, squinting up at the boy. "And no. Believe me, I'm an astronaut. I think I'd have heard it if there was intelligent life on another planet close by."

Grinning broadly, Percy pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged on the bed, resting against the foot end of it so he could look at Nico. "The Helios Solar System. You humans are _very_... vain. You're the only ones not to name your own sun and moon, just calling them 'sun' and 'moon'. What do you think what kind of chaos there would be in the universe if every planet did that? Your sun is generally referred to as Helios by other cultures. Your moon is called Selene, if you were wondering. And, as I said, you humans are adorable. The fact that you are unaware of 'intelligent life' on other planets is proof that it's there. I mean, have you met your race? I don't mean to sound racist here, but you do some _shit_. You slaughter your own people, destroy your own planet – why in the universe would any of your neighbors, like, invite you over for cookies?"

"...Cookies?", echoed Nico suspiciously, squinting again.

Percy shrugged a little helplessly. "Every planet has cookies. Anyway, I mean, come on. You're from Earth, you should know best how much your own people wreck your own planet and each other. And don't get me started on how you treat aliens. There had been attempts at a friendly relationship with the neighbors, but you got your Area 51 up and running for that. Have you ever seen a Sci-Fi movie? You humans either plan on exploiting other planets and their culture, or you expect them to do the exact same to you, so you get all hostile. Most planets realized that the best way to live in peace with humans is by not establishing contact. Which is pretty easy because your culture is very primitive and you're not even remotely en par with most stealth technology."

"...You're telling me there's life on Mars?", whispered Nico slowly, frowning ridiculed.

"Of course there is", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "One of my best friends, her name's Clarisse, she's the princess of Mars, actually. Heh, you picked the right one. I think no other planet is as keen on starting war with Earth than the Martians are, actually."

"Clarisse?", echoed Nico and started laughing. "And your name is Percy? Sure. Reyna and Frank are playing some kind of prank on me, aren't they? Of course they are. We're probably back home. Even _if_ you're really an alien, what kind of alien name is Percy?"

Percy tilted his head a little. "You humans are always so offensive. Percy is what you can pronounce, what my name would be in your language. I can tell you my real name, but you'd never even be able to grasp it, much less to reproduce it."

Percy made a keen sound in the back of his throat, a mixture between the purring of a cat and the chirping of some kind of dolphin, followed by a lengthy sound resembling the crashing of waves. Nico stared dumbly at him, causing Percy to laugh heartedly and point out the window.

"This is Atlantis, if you still believe you're back home on Earth", offered Percy amused.

All Nico could do was gape as he saw the breathtaking view. Sharp cliffs broke the crystal-like surface of what looked like an endless ocean, temple-like buildings – reminding him of the architecture in Athens when he had visited it as a young boy – seemed to climb the impossible mountains. It was breathtakingly beautiful and serene – and distinctively not Earthly.

"...R—Right", mumbled Nico and gulped hard. "So... alien planet, huh?"

"Alien planet", confirmed Percy with a mischievous smile.

"You... You said this is some kind of palace?", inquired Nico curiously. "So... is there like a... king? Of sorts? Because I'd like to thank him, or her, or... or it?... for saving my life and for... well, not putting me and my friends into some kind of alien Area 51... O—Or is this your Area 51...?"

Talking to Nico made Percy giddy. It reminded him of his time hopping planets, coming to a new planet and asking all those questions, learning so much about the new cultures. It had been overwhelming every single time. Not to mention, so far Nico had done nothing threateningly, he was very tame and calm. Then again, Percy had guessed as much after they had recovered the video diary from the crashed ship, where they had learned about the humans' mission, their names and relations to each other – that all three seemed to be friends who absolved their training together. Percy had been eager to actually talk to Nico ever since he, Annabeth, Hazel and Leo had translated the video diaries for the royal army so Proteus and his men could analyze the threat-level of those three humans. Percy wiggled around on the bed and got more comfortable.

"King Poseidon rules over Atlantis", replied Percy simply. "But... he's not exactly a fan of your race, so it may be better if you'd stick to getting back on your feet first before meeting him."

"...Poseidon?", echoed Nico suspiciously and amused at the same time. "I know you made those weird sounds before and all, but... Poseidon? You're probably not aware of it, but there's a god from an old mythology in my world and his name is Poseidon. He's the god of the ocean... there's a lot of ocean on your planet, is that why the king's name translates to Poseidon in my language then? And, fun fact, Poseidon is – and bear with me here, it'll probably sound really weird to you – also called Neptune, in another religion. And we kinda named a planet after that one."

Percy smiled fondly at the sparkle in Nico's intense dark eyes. Nico seemed to love the stars and the history of his own planet. He also had a very pleasant, velvety voice that Nico enjoyed listening to.

"It's... not exactly a coincident. I'm not a history of the universe teacher, but let me try...", hummed Percy and licked his lips thoughtful. "So, first things first, most other planets have the tradition of 'planet hopping', which means young... let's call them aliens for your sake... are allowed to travel the universe and visit other planets, learn about other cultures. Our king, he is not actually from this planet. He used to be the prince of Neptune, so you two actually come from the same solar system. Anyway, when he was a young prince and went planet hopping himself, he also visited Earth. Him and others, like Princess Aphrodite of Venus, Prince Ares of Mars, Prince Zeus of Jupiter. But back then, rules and regulations on planet hopping weren't so strict. They... Let's call it as it is, they were being major brats. They enjoyed how primitive your planet was and played their tricks on humans. Human minds were even more narrow back then than they're now and, well, your kind has always found a simple solution for what you don't understand. You claim for it to be godly. It's a pretty clever self-defense mechanism to get out of explaining stuff or thinking about stuff, actually. I tried pulling it a lot when I was a kid because I was too lazy for school. Got me a lot of detention. Anyway, so, your kind didn't actually name the other planets in your solar system, you got their names from the princes and princesses who visited your planet. And since you had no concept of alien lifeforms, you tried to cope by claiming those aliens to be gods. By the way, King Hades of Pluto is _very_ pissed that you humans stopped treating his planet as a planet. If you're wise, you're gonna fly the long way around Pluto for the next... couple centuries?"

Heaving a tired sigh, Nico let his head hit the pillow, gasping as he noticed the glass ceiling and the beautiful greenish sky above them with the two burning purple suns. Definitely alien planet. And the things Percy said, somehow Nico could see it. Humans really had a tendency to claim everything that wasn't explainable to be an act of god, they 'created' gods to explain weather phenomenons. Aliens – aliens more advanced than humans were right now – mistaking them for gods was not that far fetched. He liked the notion. It was curious. Nico could feel himself soaking up everything Percy told him. All this new, amazing knowledge. It was incredible.

"Where do their realms come from?", asked Nico eagerly. "The gods, I mean. If they were mistaken for gods, those... alien princes and princesses... How come the Romans and Greeks gave those princes and princesses those specific... well... attributes? Powers?"

Percy licked his lips, a pleased smile on his lips, as though he enjoyed the conversation as much as Nico did. "Well, King Hermes, back when he was a prince, he was a very mischievous one. And Mercurians are known for their revolutionary communication system – you humans tortured the internet out of a captured Mercurian. Jupiter is known for its bad weather, they have thunder storms that last for centuries at times. Very annoying that. Though that comes with Jupitarians basically being made of electricity. And Neptunians live under the vast ocean covering all of Neptune. Not that humans would know of the stunning depth and beauty of the Neptunian seas, of course."

"You said your king, that he's the Poseidon the old Greeks saw as a god, but... how... I mean, it's been multiple millennia", grunted Nico confused, frowning. "Also, you said he was from Neptune, the prince of Neptune, but... this... is not Neptune though, is it?"

"I'm nearly two-hundred years old", was how Percy started his answer. "Many alien races have a longer life-expectancy than humans. I mean, look at yourselves, it has only been the blink of an eye since your people barely reached forty, not it's not unusual for your kind to live up to three digits. Your... Your race is so underdeveloped. Give it a couple more millennia, maybe you'll catch up. I mean, not all alien races have the same life-expectancy, there's an unfortunate race I once met, they only life a day. But most I've met sure live into their three to four, some even five or six, digits of age. All converted to Earthly time, of course. So while Poseidon is still the same Poseidon, the current king of Mars is actually King Ares the Third, so there's that. And Atlantis, much like the planets Salacia and Triton, is part of a interplanetary alliance with Neptune, actually. Queen Amphitrite was the princess of Salacia, their wedding united the Salacians with the Neptunians. They moved to Atlantis and practically raised it from the ground. Before they took over as king and queen, this planet was only greenery – capable of life, but never having evolved any kind of sentient life forms. Both Salacia and Neptune had suffered with over-population, the rich bounty of both planets and long-lasting peace having led to, well, too many younglings being born and the old growing older still. So when Atlantis was discovered, princess Amphitrite and prince Neptune were betrothed by their parents, the rulers of Neptune and Salacia. Poseidon and Amphitrite were send to Atlantis to rule it, to oversee and nourish the new, growing civilization. When project Atlantis proved to be a success, the interplanetary alliance also obtained Triton. Well, the planet didn't have a name back then, so Poseidon and Amphitrite named it after their firstborn heir. Which is why both your Romans and Greeks call Triton 'Triton'."

"Utterly fascinating", whispered Nico in total awe.

"You should rest some", suggested Percy in a soft voice. "You still need to heal."

"When... When I'm better, will you show me your planet?", asked Nico nearly pleadingly.

"Of course I will", assured Percy with a tender smile. "Now rest."

/break\

Percy's face looked like it was short of splitting from the grin he threw around. Everyone they encountered whispered and ducked their heads after blushing brightly. Not that Nico couldn't relate. Percy's smile was something out of this world. Well, out of Nico's world at least.

Ever since waking up three days ago, Nico had tried to digest everything. Percy had exclusively taken care of him, bringing him some kind of potions that he swore were medicine. Whatever they were, they sure helped. Nico felt stronger and clearer and the time in bed had helped him taking in all of the new information and realizations offered by one very amazing Percy.

And oh was Percy amazing. He had soft, pale-blue skin, long legs and a slightly muscular frame. It sure helped that he was humanoid. The only thing obviously different was the color of his skin and that, Nico found oddly enchanting. And his eyes. The color of Percy's eyes was practically unnatural in its beauty, like a mix of green and blue but a totally different color altogether.

Now, after three days of being confined to the bed he had woken up in, Percy finally agreed to take him outside and show him the city. Nico was so eager. Gravity was a little lighter here and his steps seemed to nearly float. A weird feeling. The ground had a nearly jelly-like texture, which felt weird and amazing at the same time. The buildings sparkled as though they were made of crystals. The weirdest thing however were the people. They were... colorful. Literally colorful. Percy was blue, so Nico somehow had assumed Atlantians to be blue. No, they were literally every color of the rainbow and then some. It was weird and cool at the same time.

"So... your race is... wow...", whispered Nico, lost for words as he watched in awe how some girls sprouted wings and took off. "Or... races? I'm confused. Intrigued, but confused."

His eyes were drawn to a couple of mermaids giggling and gossiping at the foot of the mountain where the ocean lapped at it. The planet was like it was out of some fairy tale or something.

"I feel like I'm being mean by repeatedly saying this, but your race is seriously not far evolved. I mean, your planet is covered by even more water than ours – by percentage, at least. Yet you can't naturally live under the sea. And how would you even be able to go from one of the many continents to the other if you can neither swim such lengthy routes nor fly", elaborated Percy amused. "Our planet is fifty percent water, fifty percent high mountains. Thus, our legs can turn into a tail so we can swim and live under the sea. And we can sprout wings so we can reach the top of the mountains and go from mountain to mountain without trouble."

"When you say it like that...", muttered Nico, nodding slowly. "We're really not all that adapted to our own planet, huh? Uhm, so... can I see your wings? I really hope that's not offensive!"

"It'll come, I'm sure", grinned Percy fondly. "Your planet and race have a long way to go still. And no, it's not offensive. Don't worry. I was planning on using my wings to bring you to the temples anyway, because those you really should see."

Nico was not embarrassed that he was gaping with his mouth hanging wide open. Percy with sapphire-blue wings – they truly did sparkle like shards of gems – was even more gorgeous than regular Percy. Licking his lips and gulping hard, Nico straightened some.

"You're beautiful", blurted Nico out before he could think of something to say. "U—Uhm..."

"Thank you", grinned Percy, blushing a bit at the compliment.

"So, temples. You wanted to bring me to a temple", grunted Nico, trying to change the topic away from his embarrassment. "Sounds curious, since the way you talked on my first day here made it sound as though your planet is kind of... atheistic. So... what gods do you pray to?"

Percy smiled at the fact that Nico had listened to him that well. "You're right, we don't have gods. Our temples aren't temples in the same sense as yours. It's... uhm... lemme try to explain." Percy settled down on a bench-like crystal construct overseeing the rise of the second sun over the ocean. "We don't believe in any kind of god, we believe in knowledge. We're a very peaceful race that dedicated itself to the gathering of knowledge. More precisely the knowledge of worlds and vegetation, animals and all the races of the universe. The planet Minerva however, they, well, they were the first race to gather knowledge. They're more specialized on stuff like science and math and all. And they're not exactly peaceful, they do like war... a lot. So, anyway, your temples are places of worship, I guess that makes it the word best describing ours, since we worship knowledge. But our temples are _so much more_. They're libraries, collections of knowledge open for the public. They're also museums, with all the artifacts we gathered. They're also schools, because they're the place where my kind learns from a young age on."

"Would you... show me one of your temples?", asked Nico intrigued, looking at Percy.

Percy was already the most gorgeous thing Nico had ever seen. But Percy, bathed in the low purple glow of the rising sun of Atlantis? So soft and tender and breathtakingly beautiful.

"That was the plan", grinned Percy amused and stood. "Come on up, Nico."

Unsure what else to do, Nico just stood there awkwardly opposite Percy, shifting nervously. "Uhm... So... You think you could say my name? I mean, in your tongue."

Percy grinned up at him, head tilted as he made the most curious sound Nico had ever heard. Like the rustling of leaves in autumn, the sound of flapping wings and another thing that was somehow dark and creepy but nothing that Nico really could classify as anything he had ever heard.

"Wow", whispered Nico, blinking slowly. "What... What was that last sound? I just... I feel like I can recall the sounds you make, though they're nothing the human vocal cords can produce. But that last one? I don't think I've ever heard something quite like it."

"It's the sound of shadows", replied Percy mischievously. "You humans can't hear it, but it's a very peculiar sound, the sound of a shadow moving. It... reminds me a lot of you, so that's why I'd translate your name with it. That's the thing though, since our languages are so very different, because you have letters and we kind of don't, names are very hard. Words are... another matter, because every race has its own designation for things, but something as peculiar as names... Well, you gotta be creative to come up with what fits a human name in our language. Or the other way around. But somehow... the evanescence of leaves and freedom of flight and danger of darkness..."

Nico actually blushed, feeling oddly fluttered at that, even though he wasn't quite sure if it even was a compliment. "Anyway. Temples, right? So, uhm, let's fly, I guess? ...How?"

The question got stuck in Nico's throat, because suddenly Percy had his arms tightly wrapped around Nico's torso, flush against Nico's front. The way Percy's head fit under Nico's chin was downright perfect. His hair was so fluffy and his skin was so warm and soft and he fit so perfectly against Nico's body that Nico laid his arms around Percy's shoulders nearly on instinct.

"Hold on tight and don't let go", ordered Percy, nose rubbing against Nico's collarbone.

"You're so warm and soft", mumbled Nico, before blushing. "I didn't mean to say that. Damn it."

"It's okay", laughed Percy light-hearted. "You're very comfy too."

As though to prove his point, Percy rubbed his cheek against Nico's chest. Damn it, Nico's heart was beating way too hard. Well, Nico now at least understood why Percy's name partially sounded like the purring of a kitten, because the blue little alien sure was as cuddly as one. Nico yelped rather high-pitched as Percy ascended into air, clinging onto Nico. Nico was to equal parts in awe and completely terrified. It felt amazing to fly, but it was also scary to think that the only thing keeping him from at this point mostly certain death was the Atlantian holding him. But somehow, deep down, Nico knew he could trust Percy, knew that his blue little alien wouldn't let him fall. His?

"Okay, we're here", whispered Percy soothingly. "Watch out, there's ground coming."

Nico grunted as his feet hit the ground. He instinctively pulled Percy even closer as he tried to steady himself. The Atlantian laughed softly, tilting his head up to grin mischievously.

"That was... utterly terrifying", grunted Nico and cleared his throat.

"Aw, was my poor little human afraid I'd let him fall?", teased Percy and cocked his head.

" _Your_ poor _little_ human?", sputtered Nico, staring wide-eyed at the Atlantian.

"Yup", replied Percy, popping the 'p' and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Of course. Like I said, the king is not the biggest fan of humans. I had to argue a lot and promise I'd watch out so you won't do anything bad. I'm responsible for you, so that makes you _my_ human."

"...So I'm your pet?", grunted Nico unimpressed.

The smug grin on Percy's face was all the answer Nico needed. Suddenly, the astronaut felt rather displeased. Not because Percy was teasing him, but because... Percy had repeatedly stated how primitive, underdeveloped and backward humans were. Was that it? Were humans like animals to Atlantians? Primitive little things that were fun to keep around? Pets? Was what Nico thought he felt toward Percy – as irrational and rushed as it seemed to him – only a one-sided thing? Was it only Nico, after all? Even though he had felt like Percy was also flirting with him...?

"You're thinking silly thoughts", hummed Percy curiously, tilting his head.

"Oh god, don't tell me your race can read minds", blurted Nico out, completely mortified.

"No", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "It's just pretty obviously written all over your face. All dark and gloomy and somewhat angry. So, I'm guessing you're having silly thoughts."

Nico grunted, decidedly looking over at the temple they stood in front of instead of at Percy. "It's just... Are you... serious? Because you said it before, that we humans are primitive. At least to your race. So, is that really all I am? Some 'adorable', primitive pet that amuses you?"

"Well, you sure are adorable", chuckled Percy fondly at that, bumping shoulders with Nico. "But don't be an idiot. You're not an animal. We're having intellectual conversation, don't we? Just because you're not as educated as I am, that doesn't make you an animal. It's more like... I'm a multiple doctorate and you're a high school drop-out, you know?"

Nico frowned thoughtful and nodded slowly. "Okay. I think I may be able to live with that."

"How gracious of you", laughed Percy amused and shook his head. "Well then, let's get inside. This here is the temple of Mars, everything we know about the planet, its people and its culture is gathered in here. It also doubles as the consul of said planet too."

"Yeah, okay, your temples really are many things at once", grunted Nico and nodded slowly.

"That's right", laughed Percy and grabbed Nico's hand, linking their fingers.

For a little while, Percy led Nico through the mighty halls, talking about the vast deserts of Mars and the underground cities, about the mighty warrior race of Mars and its royal family – from King Ares the First, the one who had been planet hopping with Poseidon and the others deemed gods, to King Ares the Second, King Ares the Third and now the most recent heir to the throne, Crown Princess Clarisse. Nico soaked up all the information he could get, completely captivated.

" _Ah. Ah, that is your little human, Percy?_ "

Nico jumped slightly at the foreign sounds and turned to look at a yellow Atlantian woman. The woman smiled brightly and went to hug Percy, sending a surge of jealousy through Nico's being. Nico shook his head, trying to get the thought out. He barely knew Percy. He hadn't even felt that possessive of his past lovers, but it was strange. Something about Percy called to Nico in a way no one ever had. Percy smiled brightly as he turned to Nico, still holding onto the yellow girl.

"That's my big sister Rhode", introduced Percy with a bright smile.

Nico nodded slowly, feeling very relieved. Then he looked past Rhode and blinked surprised. Three other Atlantians, one gray, one reddish-brown and the third golden-black, were walking up to them. What surprised Nico however were the other two with them. Reyna and Frank. His teammates.

"Guys!", exclaimed Nico and rushed over to hug his two friends. "You're alright. I'm so glad."

So preoccupied with hugging Reyna and Frank and questioning how they were doing, Nico nearly missed the concerned look on Percy's face as he talked to Rhode in their mother tongue. It made Nico fidgety. Rhode apparently brought news, surprising news. Bad or good? Was Percy alright?

"These are Leo and Hazel. They took care of me", introduced Frank, distracting Nico.

The Italian turned to look at the golden-black and the reddish-brown Atlantian, nodding in greeting. He wasn't sure if they'd understand when he'd speak to them. Though then the smaller one, the reddish-brown one, jumped Nico enthusiastically and hugged him.

"Frank told us all about you and how you and him play this funny game with the Greek gods and went to Comic Con while cosplaying! This Comic Con and this cosplaying sounds and looks like so much fun, I asked Frank if we could go too some time!", rambled the excited Atlantian.

"Leo, love, stop suffocating him", requested the female next to him kindly.

"Right. Sorry, Hazel", grinned Leo sheepishly, ducking his head. "Hello, Nico. Nice to meet you."

Nico chuckled amused, his eyes softening when he noticed the way Frank looked at the two Atlantians. Reyna all the while didn't pay them too much mind, too busy chatting up the gray female like she was the most amazing thing in creation. Nico raised one curious eyebrow.

"Likewise, Leo. It's very nice to meet you all. Never thought I'd actually get to meet aliens. I'm grateful that you took care of me and my friends", replied Nico slowly before turning to Reyna and who must have been her caretaker. "And you are...?"

"Annabeth", greeted the Atlantian with a smile. "And you are the one monopolizing Percy's time."

Nico blushed and ducked his head, causing the others to laugh amused. "So... it's nice to see you guys again, but why are we meeting up here instead of, I don't know, the infirmary or something?"

"That's...", started Frank and shifted awkwardly until Hazel laid one calming hand onto his shoulder. "That's because there's... something Reyna and I should, need to, tell you."

"Uhm, okay?", grunted Nico, growing nervous.

That was when Percy approached them again. Noting the confused look on Nico's face, he instinctively grabbed Nico's hand and linked their fingers. It helped Nico relax a bit, oddly enough.

"We're Martians", stated Reyna offhandedly, earning an elbow to the ribs from Frank. "What? You and your stammering, we'd still be here three years from now."

"M—Martians? Like... aliens, from Mars?", asked Nico slowly, wide-eyed.

"Well, it seems you got the slow one, Percy", commented Annabeth unimpressed.

"Don't be mean, Annie", chided Percy with a frown.

"Yes, Martians from Mars", confirmed Reyna, looking at Nico apologetically. "Most at NASA are aliens from other planets around Earth, actually. The safest way to keep humans from noticing that our planets are sentient is by sending undercover agents who actively... sabotage human space missions. I'm... I'm very sorry that we never told you, Nico, but... we couldn't."

"Aliens", muttered Nico stunned, turning from his friends to the Atlantians gathered. "All of you."

"Well, according to newest test-results, you too", chimed Leo with a large grin.

" _Leo!_ ", hissed Percy irritated before turning to Nico wide-eyed.

"W... What?", asked Nico very slowly, turning to look pleadingly at Percy. "Explain."

"My... My sister, she's a doctor, she just... told me. I swear, I had no idea about you! I mean, Frank and Reyna, that I knew from my friends, but I didn't know about you", blurted Percy out, shifting nervously. "She ran some tests, to see if you're fully healed, and when she saw your DNA... You're... You're human, but not entirely. You're half Plutonian."

"Did... you know that, Nico?", inquired Reyna, looking at Nico intensely.

The way Nico just collapsed on the bench close by and rested his head in his hands was answer enough. He looked like he had a psychological break down. Percy hastily sat down next to him.

"Sh, it's alright, Nico", cooed Percy softly, caressing Nico's curls.

"H—How is that alright? M—My father is an alien!", exclaimed Nico wide-eyed.

"Uhm, while we're at it with all the truth telling, let's get it all out here", whispered Percy slowly. "Your father kind of isn't just _any_ alien. Rhode send the test results to Pluto to check in. They cross-checked and... your... your dad is kind of King Hades of Pluto?"

"I'm an alien prince from Pluto", sputtered Nico, fists clawing at his hair. "I need a drink."

"We can do that, man", assured Frank softly. "We can totally do that."

/break\

Two hours later found the seven of them in Leo's and Hazel's house, drinking, laughing and joking. Nico couldn't quite handle Atlantian alcohol. By the two hour mark, Nico found it incredibly funny that he was some 'fancy alien prince'. Leo had put together a little crown for him and he wore Hazel's bathrobe like a royal cloak. He and Hazel had already drunk to eternal brotherhood, since Nico learned that Hazel's father was a Plutonian too.

By the third hour, Nico was out like a candle, laying with his head in Percy's lap, face hidden in Percy's stomach as he snored away happily. Percy grinned brightly as he ran his fingers through Nico's thick curls. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Nico was not human. Not fully. That meant he would live longer, as long as Atlantians. Nico was also a _prince_. Royalty. Like him.

"Annie, can you stop sucking faces with Reyna for long enough so we can talk?", asked Percy.

Reyna and Annabeth bolted apart, both blushing brightly. Reyna tenderly brushed Annabeth's thick curls behind her ear, staring lovingly at the young Atlantian, who instantly leaned into the touch.

"What do you want to talk about, Percy?", asked Annabeth curiously. "You want to plan how to ask King Hades for his heir's hand in mating, mh? Though that at least gives Nico solid credit with your father. King Poseidon is a big fan of Pluto, he and King Hades go way back."

"There is a reason why humans claimed King Poseidon, King Hades and King Zeus to be 'brothers' in their mythology", hummed Leo and tilted his head. "They were thick as thieves in the old days."

"Yes, King Hades would be thrilled to have a tie with the interplanetary alliance around Atlantis", agreed Hazel, caressing Leo's neck absentmindedly. "I was aware that, with the consent of Queen Persephone, he had sired two heirs to the throne on Earth with a woman the queen had hand picked. But due to fear that the children could be used or abducted, their names were a big secret."

"I gotta explain all of that to him in the morning", sighed Percy and rubbed his face slowly. "And can you guys slow down some, please? Nico and I barely know each other. Stop planning our mating ceremony and how to ship me off to Pluto, okay?"

"Why?", asked Leo ridiculed. "The longer Nico has been away from Earth, the more his true heritage seems obvious. I mean, by now I can tell that he's a dominant Plutonian from his scent alone. Like, seriously. You're an unmated submissive and you spend basically every waking hour and some sleeping hours together with the guy. You must have felt it subconsciously, the pull."

"...Maybe", admitted Percy and blushed.

If he was being honest, he had felt overly drawn to Nico and it had frightened him, because he didn't understand it. Now? Now it started to make sense. Because Leo was right, Percy was an unmated submissive and apparently Nico was an unmated dominant and by spending so much time with Nico, Percy started to feel drawn to the other as a potential mate, too preoccupied to notice how Nico slowly showed his own heritage. It had been hidden, the same way Percy and his friends had hidden theirs when going planet-hopping. After leaving Earth's atmosphere, the effect slowly wore off. And now Percy... had no idea what to do. He felt drawn to Nico; beyond the animalistic instincts of their biology. Nico was funny and clever and very curious. Percy loved Nico's enthusiasm about learning about new worlds and cultures. That sparkle in Nico's eyes whenever he learned a new piece of information about some alien planet. Not to mention Nico's looks. Like, they really didn't need mentioning. The thought alone made Percy blush brightly.

/break\

With the help of Frank and Reyna, Percy managed to bring Nico back to Nico's room. Once Nico was safely tugged in, Percy stormed over to the throne room to confront his parents. He was unsure what he wanted to say, but he knew he needed to talk to them. Proteus stood to Poseidon's right, always the stoic general when on duty. Nothing like the aloof big brother who used to give Percy piggy-back rides. Slipping in, Percy approached his parents with a serious expression.

" _Mother. Father_ ", called Percy out. " _We need to talk._ "

" _Ah! The not-human, right?_ ", asked Poseidon and stood, brilliant smile on his face as he clapped loudly. " _Wonderful news, isn't it? Not just a Plutonian, no, Hades' son! Hah! I already contacted Hades and he said he and Persephone will come over as soon as possible! We found the lost heir of Pluto. This is wonderful news, Percy. I'm so proud of your diplomatic instincts. You were right after all, tending to our stranded guests. Two Martians and a Plutonian. Who would have thought?_ "

" _Well, if you payed more attention to the Helios Sun System, you could have suspected_ ", chided Sally with a fond smile. " _Benthy and Kym could have told you so if you'd asked them too._ "

Percy's older sister Benthesikyme was by now acting queen of Neptune, while his sister Kymopoleia was the queen of Salacia, after their grandparents on both sides had retired.

" _Nico's sister is dead_ ", started Percy, unsure why he chose that one. " _His older sister. She's dead. That... that makes Nico the heir to the throne, doesn't it? He'll have to return, won't he? To Pluto._ "

Amphitrite frowned, her azure-blue eyes narrowing as she looked her beloved son up and down. " _Yes, he will have to return to Pluto, to get acquainted with his parents and their customs._ "

She watched her son's defeated reaction to those news. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. It seemed their little baby boy had formed a mate-bond attachment to the prince of Pluto. It was a good thing her husband wasn't as good at picking up on their children's moods, because Percy still seemed rather insecure about the blossoming bond. Better give the children some time to settle before Poseidon was going to suffocate them in hugs and plan their mating ceremony. Her husband, she mused, really only had one setting. When he was doing something, he was doing it overly passionate and with all the gusto possible. Whether it be hating the idea of primitive humans on their planet, or loving the idea of the heir of Pluto being here, being a possible mate for their son. The prince of Pluto, he sure would be a good political match; Poseidon would love it. Pluto had always been a loose ally to the interplanetary alliance of Atlantis, but the marriage between the young heir of Atlantis and the crown prince of Pluto, thus putting an Atlantian on the throne, it would be the perfect deal to seal the alliance. Poseidon was going to love this, he had been pushing his old friend Hades for so many centuries now. The thought made Sally smile.

/break\

"My head is fucking killing me..."

Percy smiled fondly at the utterly tortured look on Nico's fault. "You're not going to die. You're just hungover. And I told you last night not to drink that much..."

"Your alien alcohol is _mean_ ", mumbled Nico and rolled over onto his side.

Nico blinked sluggishly, appreciating the sight of Percy in the morning, all illuminated by the rising sun. And then Percy smiled at him and it was even brighter than the two suns of Atlantis. Curling up some, Nico hugged his pillow to himself and got into a position that was both comfortable and offering the perfect view on Percy. The Atlantian grinned and got comfortable himself.

"Feeling a bit more at ease with your heritage yet?", asked Percy softly.

"It's... less bizarre?", offered Nico reluctantly. "I mean, I'm still overwhelmed, but I think I... I think it sunk in. My father was an alien. That's why my mother never talked about him much. Wow. I mean, she used to point up to the sky and tell me that he was with the stars now. I... kind of assumed she meant dead and in heaven, but she was talking literal, wasn't she?"

"She was", chuckled Percy fondly, reaching out to pat Nico's head. "You... You don't have anyone left on Earth, do you? Your mother has passed and so has your sister. And you're unmarried."

"An unmarried single bachelor, yes", sighed Nico with a long face. "I don't have any family and if I'm being honest, I was so focused on the NASA program that the only friends I made were Frank and Reyna, I guess. Why... are you asking that?"

"Well, your father is the king of Pluto", supplied Percy slowly. "He kinda wants to meet you. You're literally the heir to the throne, Nico. King Hades and Queen Persephone don't have children."

"Wait. There's a queen. So... my mother... I mean...", stammered Nico, unsure what to say.

Percy ran his hands over his face and sighed softly. "Let me try to piece this together in a way that makes sense, okay? So, King Hades took over the throne after King Erebos and Queen Nyx. He changed a lot of things around Pluto and the planet rose to a new level of prestige. Pluto may not be a large planet, but it sure is the richest planet your solar system has. King Hades married Princess Persephone, the daughter of Queen Demeter of Ceres. It was as much a marriage of true love as it was a political marriage, but... Ceretians and Plutonians are... uh... not compatible for mating? They can't reproduce. But Hades and Persephone knew that right from the beginning. They didn't care, for a long time, but then, well, Persephone picked your mother and Hades, you know. Did the deed. But the identities of you and your mother was kept a secret, because Pluto has a lot of enemies who want the wealth of their planet. It was... a precaution, for them to seek out someone to bear Hades an heir. Not to make it sound heartless, but you're a status-symbol, showing that Pluto is strong. But Hades wanted to keep you safe, so he left you and your sister on Earth, to grow up peacefully and _normal_ , not in the high towers of a palace, ignorant of normal life. They had always planned on bringing you and Bianca back to Pluto once you'd be old enough..."

"Wait. Wait, do you mean... They want me... in... on... I...", grunted Nico stunned. "I'm supposed to live on Pluto? A—As the crown prince of Pluto? A whole alien civilization?!"

"Hey, sh. Calm down", whispered Percy softly, grasping Nico's hand and squeezing soothingly. "It'll be alright. They're not going to throw you at the metaphorical lions right away. They will teach you, everything you need to know. And... isn't it exciting? Learning about this culture that is part of your heritage? Meeting your father and your stepmother? Seeing this alien planet?"

That actually made Nico's eyes sparkle. "Y—Yeah. That... That does sound like everything I've always dreamed of. I've... wanted to learn about my father and his family so long, but I always thought mother died too early to tell us anything. He... He is the only family I have left. That I'd get the chance to know him... Y—Yes. I'd like that. But... can you tell me why... why Earth?"

"Well, for one they're ignorant to other sentient life. So Hades could go there incognito without having to fear that anyone realized who he was and what he was doing there", started Percy slowly. "Another is that since humans are not as evolved as most other alien races, their genes are... not dominant. When a Plutonian reproduces with a human, the child is Plutonian. So it was a safe bet for Hades, to ensure the kid would turn out to bear his legacy and that he... he wasn't wasting the opportunity on siring human children. The reason you and Bianca aged like humans and that your DNA looked human was because of a safety protocol, the same kind that me and my friends applied when we were planet hopping, to make sure we look human. It wears off when you leave Earth's atmosphere and since you stranded on Atlantis, it has slowly been wearing off."

"...I think I'm getting a headache", mumbled Nico with a pout.

"That's called a hangover", chimed Percy teasingly, winking at Nico.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Percy and Nico jumped slightly and turned toward the others. In stormed Frank and Reyna, closely followed by Annabeth, Leo and Hazel. The faint memory of dancing on a table and drinking to 'eternal brotherhood' passed through Nico's inner eye when he saw Hazel, but then Nico's focus was on Reyna and Frank, who were kneeling down.

"W—What in the world...?", grunted Nico dumbfounded.

"This... is not about you, man", declared Leo with a grin, patting Nico on the back.

That was only partially relieving, because at least his friends didn't feel the need to kneel before him just because he was some kind of royalty now. But that still left the question why they were kneeling. Nico frowned and saw the faint, purple blush on Percy's cheeks.

"Princess Perseus, we were... not aware...", started Frank unsure, staring at the ground.

"Please don't", sighed Percy a bit upset. "I prefer Percy. And I don't like all that formal jazz."

"But you're the princess of Atlantis, second in line to the throne", argued Reyna with a frown. "We... hadn't realized that. Annabeth mentioned it before. And now... now we have to... ask for a favor, your highness. We knew that Annabeth, Leo and Hazel worked for the princess, but we didn't know you are said princess. The favor we have to ask is... would you perhaps consider employing us as your personal bodyguards. Annie said you have refused any kind of protection so far, even though the king and queen are pressing the matter. And we're both Martians, we are known for our strength. It would... it would allow us to stay here, in the palace, with the ones we chose as mates."

Percy wiggled his nose and glared at Annabeth. Honestly, he wouldn't put it past her to find a Martian mate solemnly so Percy was finally going to accept bodyguards. It really was a matter that not just Poseidon and Sally had been pressing, but also Proteus, who at least once a week introduced Percy to some kind of guard who was exceeding in his job.

"You two can introduce yourselves to my brother Proteus, he's the general of the Atlantian army. If you pass the regulations, sure, why not?", sighed Percy and shrugged. "I'm going to be the last person to stand between my best friends and their happiness."

Leo yelped and jumped Frank, hugging him tightly, while Hazel and Annabeth offered Percy soft smiles. They had known this would be the outcome, after all they knew their Percy. Annabeth ushered the others out of the room again, baiting them with stating she knew where Proteus was at the moment. That however left Percy and Nico alone again. And Nico had been eerily silent.

"I'm sorry for lying to you", blurted Percy out after a few moments. "I didn't meant to, but I know how people treat me differently when they know I'm the royal heir and I didn't know how you'd react to a royal alien, so I thought I'd just let you believe that I'm a kind of nurse or something..."

Nico nodded numbly and tried to gather his thoughts. "Uhm... multiple things?"

"Yeah. Anything", nodded Percy hastily, sitting up a bit straighter.

"So... uhm... princess? I mean, so you're the kid of the king and queen. Weird and surprising, but after I turned out to be an alien prince, sure, why not?", grunted Nico. "But why prince _ss_?"

Percy blinked slowly and tilted his head. "English is too limited to properly express things, I guess. For you humans, titles like mother, queen or princess are limited to females, while titles like father, king or prince are limited to males. But, the thing is, Atlantians and many other races have more than two genders. There are... dominants and submissives. Basically, submissives are the ones carrying children, nurturing and taking care of the family, while dominants are the, uh, ones doing the impregnating and the protectors and stuff. There are female dominants just as well as submissive males. Submissives are queens and princesses and mothers. But for you humans, only females can get pregnant, so you automatically associate the word 'princess' with a female, but I'm a guy and I can get pregnant, so I'm a princess. It has nothing to do with being female."

"...You can... get pregnant?", asked Nico slowly. "I—I mean, alien anatomy, yeah, should have expected that, but... but... you... guy... pregnant... I'm sorry, I think I need to lay down a bit."

Percy grimaced and nodded before taking his leave. It was a lot to take in for Nico, so many new information in the past twenty-four hours. Closing the door slowly, Percy heaved a sigh.

/break\

Over the following week, Nico had the chance to fully digest everything he had learned. He also grew closer to Annabeth, Leo and Hazel – and most of all, Percy. The two barely spend any time apart. Together with the others, Nico learned more and more about aliens. About mates and dominants and submissives and how Reyna and Annabeth had found each other, just like Frank had found Leo and Hazel. Mating was deep, instinctual and forever. Instincts helped so it was easier than humans' unsure way of picking boyfriends and girlfriends, taking years before getting married, just to get divorced in too many cases and start the process again. Reyna and Frank _knew_ , deep down. They had found their true loves and they didn't want to leave them again. It pained Nico to part ways with them, but then again neither of them was going to return to Earth. It was saver if humankind believed that the three of them had been lost on a forsaken journey. Nico was going to leave for Pluto again and Reyna and Frank would be staying here with their mates.

The time had come to part ways though. Pluto had send a ship to pick up Nico and now it was time for Nico to leave for Pluto and meet his father, stepmother and the culture of his people.

"Thank you, for... saving me, taking care of me and giving me the chance to meet my father", whispered Nico as he pulled Percy into a tight hug, nose buried in Percy's soft hair.

"N—No problem", mumbled Percy, tightly returning the hug. "I—I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too", sighed Nico, eyes squeezed shut tightly. "I'll miss you a lot."

"Stop acting like you'll never see each other again", sighed Annabeth exasperated. "You can call each other and it's not like Pluto and Atlantis don't have a friendly relations."

"Y—Yeah, we could... visit", nodded Percy with a small smile. "Give me a call as soon as you're settled in, okay? I wanna hear everything about Pluto and your father."

"Yes", confirmed Nico, cupping Percy's cheek for a last time, getting lost in Percy's eyes.

/break\

"So, Pluto is... amazing. It's so beautiful and... there are gems everywhere and everything is made of expensive marble and metals. Ridiculously beautiful and posh, actually. And Hades is... he's a little distant and awkward, not knowing how to behave around me just yet, but so far, we've been... getting along? At least he behaves right. Instead of just talking about him, he keeps asking about mamma and Bianca and that... means a lot to me. He's really making an effort. And Persephone is very kind too, she's a great help with things around here. They already signed me up for like a dozen of classes, it's a lot. Proper etiquette, self-defense and fighting lessons, political lessons, strategic stuff, freaking dancing lessons like that's any kind of priority, language lessons for Plutonian, of course, and Atlantian, which I am learning is like a combination of Neptunian and Salacian and the official language of Atlantis, Salacia, Neptune and Triton – see, I'm already leaning a lot, huh? Well, anyway, I'm really being kept busy here, but I tried calling you three times already and couldn't reach you and I'm afraid I'll miss you again and forget what I wanted to say, so I decided to leave you a message. I guess our schedules don't get along well, but I hope you'll give me a call when you're free? I'm looking forward to see your face again. I hope you and the others are doing good. I miss you guys a lot. Uh, I guess, see you later then."

"Oh my planets, how often have you been replaying that video message now?", sighed Annabeth and frowned annoyed. "I feel like you saw it at least a dozen times a day now."

"Shut up, Annie", groaned Percy embarrassed and hugged his pillow tightly to his chest. "He keeps looking so sheepish and then he grins at me at the end and it's so sweet..."

Annabeth heaved a sigh and sat down next to Percy, carding her fingers through his hair. "You really have it bad for him, mh? I saw you were growing fond of him, but you grow fond of literally everyone who ever encounters you. Because you're kind and sweet, but... this is more."

It pained Annabeth to see Percy like that. She had thought it was just Percy getting along with some wounded puppy yet again and okay, maybe there was a crush involved there, but this looked like _more_. This looked like Percy had opened up and started forming a potential mating-bond with Nico.

"I'm gonna be okay", sighed Percy, not believing the words himself and sat up. "A—Anyway, Nico is gonna call in a couple minutes, so you don't need to stay, Annie. Go and spend time with Reyna."

Annabeth snorted, but obeyed. Everyone knew that Percy and Nico talked once a day. After it had taken two days for them to actually catch each other with a call, they agreed on a time. And since then, they had talked at the exact same time every day. It was very late on Atlantis and very early on Pluto, far before Nico had to attend any kind of duties. The prince specially got up early to talk to Percy and that thought warmed Percy's heart. They shared everything. Trouble with the parents, when they were annoyed by their lessons, when they saw or learned something that they enjoyed.

" _Hello, my princess. How are you doing?_ "

Percy jumped a little and turned to stare doe-eyed at the flickering image of Nico's projection in front of him. A bright smile lit up Percy's face. The words sounded foreign coming from Nico, still very edgy and hard and a little rough, but considering Nico had only started learning three weeks ago, it was incredibly impressive. It did help that Nico coming into his heritage had, with the time, also adjusted Nico's physical features, like his vocal cord, making it even possible for Nico to make such noises. Percy's smile took a dopey turn as Nico grinned at him unsure.

"D—Did I say that right? Please tell me I didn't accidentally insult your parents or something..."

"You're doing fine", assured Percy soothingly. "You really improved a lot."

"Thanks", sighed Nico relieved and leaned back some. "So, how are you doing, princess?"

"I'm doing fine. Leo is being unbearable since he got two dominants and it gets worse with every single day, but I still love him anyway, so yeah", chuckled Percy fondly.

"Mh, that's... that's good", nodded Nico, looking longingly. "I miss you guys a lot."

"Aw, isn't King Hades keeping you occupied enough to distract you?", teased the son of Poseidon.

"He is", groaned Nico and collapsed onto his bed. "Believe me, he is. I feel like my brain should explode from all the information he force-feeds me... But it's lonely. I mean, he keeps trying to assign me maids and bodyguards and stuff, but I keep refusing. I've been practically raising myself since I was ten. I don't need someone to make my bed for me and put my clothes out in the morning. And I'm not used enough to being a prince to accept bodyguards. It freaks me out."

"Tell me about it", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I got Reyna's and Frank's mates to distract them. Seriously, there's no one worse than Martians when it comes to taking duty serious. Blergh. Though, truth be told, I think Reyna and Frank are really happy since joining the army. They _are_ Martians, after all. And human astronaut programs are just not really... well, you know."

Nico made an affirmative sound. He really missed his two friends. No, not just those two. He also missed the others. And Percy could see that very clearly on Nico's face and in his eyes. It pained Percy. All he wanted was to curl on Nico's lap and sooth the Plutonian. Which was ridiculous because Nico wasn't _his_. And Nico was on an entirely different planet. Percy sighed softly.

/break\

Fancy galas were boring regardless of the planet they took place on. Nico remembered one time, when he and Bianca had been placed as foster children with a rich celebrity couple that tried to one up their reputation by taking in two orphans. They had been forced into uncomfortable, itchy clothes and had to be well-behaved and not speak a word the whole night. Tonight felt similar.

The official robes of the royal family of Pluto was not the most comfortable thing possible. He sat to the right of the king, on his own throne. Persephone sat on Hades' left, all three looking fancy and royal and stuff. Nico disliked it a lot. He enjoyed the awkward Hades who tried to 'play catch' with Nico to make up for lost time, even though Pluto didn't exactly have any kind of ball-sports. And he preferred the Persephone who had baked cookies with Nico for bonding purposes.

" **How long do I have to be here, father?** ", asked Nico softly.

" **Now, now** ", chided Hades with a frown, turning to look at his son. " **This ball is for you. It's your introduction to society. All those lords and kings and queens came from other planets to welcome you to the proud alliance of the Helios Solar System.** "

Nico heaved a sigh and glowered slightly. Sure, it was to introduce him – now that he had been living on Pluto for a month and learned most basics, it was time to introduce the heir of Pluto to all those eager vultures. Nico heavily suspected ulterior motives though. The past month had helped Nico settling fully into his heritage as Plutonian. A dominant Plutonian, at that. He started to be able to smell others, smell their heritage and their gender, both primary and secondary. So Nico was well-aware that all the kings and queens had fancied up their unmated submissive children.

" **I'm not looking for a mate, father. I can barely grasp the concept of mates yet** ", argued Nico, making sure no one could hear him. " **Don't think I don't know this is a match-making party.** "

" **Where did you learn the expression for match-making?** ", asked Hades and turned to glare at his wife, who had the most innocent expression possible on her face, causing Hades to sigh. " **It is not a match-making party, Nico. It's common custom for a king and queen to bring their heirs to such events. It so happens that they prettied their unmated princesses up some and perhaps it may happen that one may catch you eye, but that would be a lucky coincident.** "

Nico just snorted and refrained from replying. Of course those royal families had come as package deals since that was how it was supposed to be, yet those among them who were submissive were especially posh and practically preening and twisting to gain Nico's attention. It was, plainly put, rather disgusting. He'd never want a partner who thought that bearing their neck to Nico and showing just how vulnerable and helpless they could be would be something Nico would find desirable. Urgh. He wanted someone cheeky, who challenged him and made him smile and who had eyes as deep and greenish blue as the sea in which Nico could simply get lost in... Damn it. It was really hard not to think about Percy like all the time. Frowning grumpily, Nico scanned the crowd, just to find the face that was torturing every waking and sleeping hour of Nico's life these days. Nico's eyes widened surprised – and then he cursed himself. Percy was the princess of Atlantis, his parents were king and queen, of course the royal family of Atlantis would be here too. They may not be from the Helios Solar System, but seeing as they were the center of the interplanetary alliance and the other three planets were present here too after all. Within a split second of having Percy spotted, Nico jumped off his throne and skipped down the three steps. The chatter around died down at this unusual behavior. Normally, the hosting royal family stayed seated while all the guests got introduced to them one by one, after that, everyone would mingle, dance and eat. Nico however didn't give a crap about this at the moment, because Percy was right there.

"Perce!", exclaimed Nico eagerly and wrapped his arms tightly around Percy's waist.

The Atlantian yelped slightly surprised, but hastily laid his own arms around Nico's neck as the prince of Pluto started to whirl him around. "N—Nico. This is inappropriate on multiple levels!"

"Do I look like I care?", huffed Nico, hugging Percy even tighter. "I missed you so much, princess."

Percy blushed and his his face in Nico's chest, causing the prince to preen a little himself. Even after he stopped whirling them around, Nico didn't let go of Percy, still smiling down at the other. Hades was clearing his throat, clearly displeased. Turning a little, Nico could see how Hades and Persephone stood up, frowning down at him in disapproval. Nico just smiled brightly at them.

" **This is Percy! Princess Perseus of Atlantis, that is. He is the one who saved my life and nursed me back to health** ", introduced Nico, one arm leisurely around Percy's waist.

Percy bowed slightly and offered a shy smile, while Hades stared him down with a calculating gaze. Then, all of a sudden, Hades' face brightened and he clapped once. Then, the king and queen both stood and approached them. A heavy hand clasped down on Percy's shoulder, squeezing.

" _You're the one who brought me my son_ ", concluded Hades with an approving nod. " _Thank you, Princess Perseus._ " Hades paused and looked around for Percy's parents, who stood only a few steps behind them. " _There you are! Donny, Sally, it is wonderful to see you again. It's been centuries._ "

Poseidon bristled and blushed. " _I told you before not to call me that, Hades!_ "

Hades grinned broadly and pulled Poseidon into a friendly hug while Amphitrite and Persephone also hugged. Percy smiled pleased by the sign of affection between their parents, relaxing in Nico's arms. After they switched and also greeted the other, they remained in a half-circle, Poseidon motioning widely to gather all their children closer. They obediently walked over to their father.

" _Surely you remember my oldest Triton, queen of Triton, and this is his mate Thanatos_ ", introduced Poseidon, chest swelling with pride as he introduced his family one by one. " _My second oldest Proteus, general of the Atlantian army, my beloved daughter Benthesikyme, queen of Neptune, my fierce daughter Kymopoleia, king of Salacia, my dear daughter and heir to the throne of Atlantis, Princess Rhode, this little fella here is our youngest, Tyson. And Perseus you already met._ "

Nico's eyes flittered over to the three siblings he hadn't met yet. Benthesikyme had a purple tint to her skin, while Kymopoleia was reddish. They stood left and right to their mother, who was holding Tyson in her arms just to make sure the excited little boy didn't run off. Then there was Triton, with his greenish skin, leaning against the chest of a very broad and tall black-skinned man.

" _Haven't you been busy, Sally?_ ", teased Persephone with a grin.

" _Believe me, those are all the heirs Atlantis will ever get, Phone_ ", chuckled Amphitrite fondly.

" _And aren't you the cutest thing ever?_ ", cooed Persephone, ruffling Tyson's hair.

" _Not cute. I'm gonna be a fierce warrior like big brother Proteus_ ", protested Tyson with a pout.

" _Very cute indeed_ ", grinned Persephone, bopping Tyson's nose.

The kings and queens fell into light conversation and as the rest of the gala decided to take it as it was and move on too. Conversation and dancing picked up as they realized the Plutonian royalty weren't going to return to their thrones. Persephone, Amphitrite and Benthesikyme were chatting away happily, while Poseidon was boasting about his wonderful children, making Hades laugh.

"Would... you like to dance?", inquired Nico after about ten minutes, blushing a little.

"Very much so", nodded Percy with a bright smile.

" _Oh, aren't they cute, Sally?_ ", teased Persephone as she watched them.

" _You have no idea just how cute_ ", stated Amphitrite conspiratorially, leaning in and whispering.

The two queens giggled and whispered as Amphitrite shared just how cute Percy and Nico had been on Atlantis. Percy and Nico all the while danced like they had never done anything else in their lives. Poseidon and Hades were joined by various other kings, talking politics and past. After one dance, Percy and Nico were caught by Percy's siblings, who bombarded them with questions. Benthesikyme, Kymopoleia and Triton hadn't seen their little brother in a while, after all. And now there was some unknown prince attached to their precious little brother. Nico shifted uncomfortably as he was being interrogated and glared at, yet all through the conversation, Sally and Persephone noted that that Percy and Nico didn't stop touching. One hand on the other's shoulder, fingers linked, an arm around a waist. Persephone raised her eyebrows in surprise, turning to Sally with wondrous eyes. Sally smiled knowingly and nodded. The two queens motioned for their children to come back and join their group. Conversation got louder and more intense as all of them stood in a circle and were joined by others, curious to see what all those royals were talking about.

"Can we go somewhere so we can catch up?", requested Percy as he leaned to Nico. "Somewhere with less people, where we can talk in peace without having to scream against others?"

"That's a great plan", agreed Nico, linking their hands and tugging a little. "Let's go to the balcony."

" _Where do you think you're going?_ ", asked Triton sharply as Percy and Nico made to leave.

" _Outside to get a bit fresh air and talk in peace_ ", replied Percy with a frown.

" **If you think I will leave my unmated baby brother alone with some vagabonding dominant, you have another thing coming** ", warned Triton as he turned to Nico with a dark glare.

Nico winced. Right. Etiquette. It was highly uncalled for an unmated dominant to sneak around in the dark with an unmated submissive, at least considering that they were royal heirs. Percy made a show of sighing and rolling his eyes before turning the most pleading kitten-eyes on his mother.

" _Triton, Thanatos, be good and go with Percy and Nico_ ", requested Amphitrite.

" _Make sure the little prince behaves himself_ ", called Kymopoleia with a snicker.

" _Make sure Percy behaves himself_ ", corrected Benthesikyme, staring pointedly at Percy.

Percy blushed and ducked his head as he let Nico lead the way to the balcony. Nico instantly knew that he liked Thanatos, because the big guy easily distracted and redirected Triton to stand on the opposite side of the balcony and thus giving Percy and Nico at least a bit privacy. Nico jumped up onto the balustrade and pulled Percy up with him. Percy hummed contently and snuggled up to him, with Nico wrapping one arm around Percy's waist in a shielding manner.

"I missed you a lot", admitted Nico softly, nosing Percy's hair. "Mh... I like your perfume..."

"I'm not wearing perfume", huffed Percy and wiggled his nose.

Nico frowned confused. "But... your smell? It's really intense."

"Yeah and it's mine. My scent", stated Percy with a deadpanned expression. "I know most submissives think they have to bathe in sugar-water or something to highlight that they're indeed submissives, but urgh, no. I'm content smelling the way I do, thank you very much."

Nico hummed confused. Submissives smelt so overly sweet all the time and sure, Percy smelt sweet too, but more like strawberries and it was a very soothing and nice kind of sweet and there was also a salty note to it, like the breeze of the ocean. Nico found himself enjoying the scent a lot.

"I wasn't able to smell you because I hadn't properly gotten into my heritage", concluded Nico curiously. "Now my nose is better. Well, all my sense are, actually. It's kind of overwhelming."

Percy's only reply was a humming sound as he buried himself deeper in Nico's embrace. "Hazel and the others told me to hug you from them and tell you that they miss you."

"I miss them too", mumbled Nico a bit upset. "I mean, I love Pluto. It's... brilliant. Atlantis... wasn't really mine. I mean, even as a full Plutonian, I still lack the wings and fish-tail to properly navigate your planet. Pluto? It's, well kind of obviously, made for me. I wouldn't want to leave again. But I'd still wish to see you and the others again, in person. I know that's kind of egoistic, but... I want everything, you know? Now that I got so much more than I ever expected – a family, a title, a freaking castle – I feel like... I could get even more..."

"Mh, I get it", laughed Percy softly and shook his head. "Right now, you don't feel like there's a limit to what you could get, so why shouldn't you wish for all?"

"Exactly", grunted Nico pleased, pulling Percy even closer subconsciously.

Percy paused for a moment reluctantly. "There... is a way you could have all, you know?"

"Really?", asked Nico eagerly as both just stared up at the five moons of Pluto. "What is it?"

Percy gave him a look like Nico was a very adorable idiot and it only bothered Nico a little bit. "All you'd have to do for that would be to give me a piece of jewelry. A piece of courting jewelry."

Nico openly gaped at him and stammered around a little before he gathered himself. "Are you serious? I mean, uhm... I mean, mating is a very... serious matter. Are you sure about that?"

Percy licked his lips slowly as he peeled himself out of Nico's embrace and stood, bringing some distance between them. Nico made an involuntary whine at that, startling himself and staring down at his own outstretched hand that had moved on its own account, trying to grasp Percy.

"You probably didn't realize it yet, because you're still new to your biology and all", started Percy slowly, fidgeting a bit himself. "But when you were on Atlantis, you and I started bonding. Can... Can you feel it? Well, you obviously can, because you're still looking at me like a kicked puppy."

Nico hesitated for a moment, thinking deeply about what he felt. "It... feels weird. Like you took a piece of me with you when you just got up? I... thought I had been homesick for Earth, but then I got to hug you earlier and I felt... like coming home. You... feel like home." Nico paused and frowned curiously. "That's... That's what a mate-bond feels like...?"

Percy smiled and ducked his head slightly. "We started bonding, yes. It's why we've been touching since you hugged me earlier, because we've been separated for a month, but kept it alive by talking basically every single day. We kickstarted it again when we hugged and now it tried to... to make up for the missed month of physical contact. We... We could... let it fade. We'd just have to stop talking for a while too and then it'll die and we could be just friends. If that's what you want."

Nico instantly looked grumpy and upset. "No. Why would I want that?" He paused again, a little surprised at how fast that answer slipped past his lips. "I mean... I haven't felt that at ease and that at home since mamma and Bianca were both still alive and... I like that feeling. No, not just that feeling. I like that you're the one causing it. Because I really like you."

"So", started Percy, biting his lips for a moment and approaching Nico enough so he could rest his hands on top of Nico's hands. "You'd want this too? The mate bond? To fully let it grow?"

"I want you", blurted Nico out, staring down at Percy's hands in his lap. "And the way you make me feel. The way I understand mate bonds it's forever. And it can only be sparked when, well, two people are compatible, right? Like potential soulmates? So... How stupid would I have to be to cut a bond with the most amazing person I have ever met?"

Percy grinned broadly and blushed brightly as he leaned in until their lips nearly touched. "Sap."

"Guilty", chuckled Nico, staring longingly down at Percy's lips.

" **Off. Now** ", growled a very dangerous and threatening voice.

Nico nearly toppled over the balustrade he was sitting on, but thankfully enough Percy had cat-like reflexes and reached out to grasp Nico's upper arms. Percy didn't exactly look it, but the Atlantian was rather strong. Grinning at Nico, Percy helped the Plutonian back onto his feet.

" **No kissing before you even started officially courting my baby brother. He's a princess with a reputation to uphold and kissing some random dominant in public is not part of it.** "

Nico ducked his head, clearly ashamed of himself and a little mortified at just how much Percy's mere presence tempted him. Thanatos gave them a good-natured once-over and motioned toward the door with one hand while having his other arm wrapped around Triton's waist (to keep him from jumping Nico's throat for attempting to defile his precious little brother).

" **Why don't we go back inside?** ", suggested Thanatos.

Percy and Nico both didn't look happy with it, but they obeyed and returned to the ballroom. Once inside, Percy was more than startled to have King Hades ask for a dance. It made him nervous, especially so because there was a calculating and nearly mischievous glint in Hades' eyes.

" **You're more gorgeous than the whispers about you give you credit for** ", stated Hades slowly. " **And the way I understand things, you're even more beautiful on the inside than on the outside, mh? The way you fought to help my son and nursed him back to health. Not something a princess normally feels obliged to do. Yet you did so with great care and tenderness.** " Percy blushed and averted his eyes, trying not to look at Hades, which was hard since the king had his arms around Percy and was whirling him around. " **You are, by all the definitions of the word, a good choice. Good looking, kind, the child of a powerful royal family. There only seems to be one catch here. You're already quite past the regular mating age. Not that today's society pressures submissives into being mated by their seventeenth decade of life, but someone of your status and heritage normally does find a suitable mate within the next, let's say fifty years. Yet here you are with two hundred forty years and no mate.** " Hades paused and Percy grew decidedly more uncomfortable. " **My question now is if your standards are that high or if there is something wrong with you, Princess Perseus.** "

" **If you'd say that something's wrong with me because I want true love and not to be a step on the way of making their names big, yes, then something's very wrong with me** ", grunted Percy with a glare before catching himself and adding in a low murmur. " **My king.** "

Much to Percy's surprise did Hades laugh loudly. " **You really are something, aren't you? That's one thing I've heard about you too. That you're very much bark and if provoked also quite some bite, mh? A submissive who freely talks back and stands his own man. Not everyone, especially not every royal, can handle that, I suppose.** "

" **You suppose right** ", sighed Percy and wet his lips. " **Life as a princess is ridiculously hard. All you are to most others is a means to fame and fortune and all they really want from you is to look pretty, bear a bunch of heirs and hang off their arms.** "

" **Submissives should be seen and not heard** ", mused Hades with a frown and nodded. " **I remember the times when that was the golden rule and even though it is overruled by the law by now, it's still deeply implanted in the minds of many.** " Percy sighed forlorn as the dance ended, frowning deeply himself. " **You would be a worthy match for my only son.** "

Percy's head snapped up so he could stare at the king with wide eyes. He had not expected something like that, much less for King Hades to be that blunt about the matter. Percy blushed. Hades tilted his head slightly as he lifted Percy's hand up to kiss it. Still beet-red in the face, Percy nearly jumped two feet high as he felt another hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, princess", grinned Nico, hand slipping from Percy's shoulder. "I got something for you."

Percy, still trying to recover from the shock of Hades basically saying 'Please be my son-in-law', turned to look at Nico, who was holding a lengthy velvety box up. Frowning confused, Percy took the box and opened it, just to gape and turn even darker red. Percy stared stunned at Nico.

"W—When I suggested you could get me a courting present to solve everything, I didn't mean 'within the next five minutes'", grunted Percy, eyes large and eyebrows up in his hairline. "Do you guys have like last-minute-courting-gift-shops on Pluto, or what?!"

"Uhm, no", shrugged Nico, awkwardly avoiding his gaze. "I kinda bought it two weeks ago. Saw it in a shop when Persephone showed me the city. I had to think of you so I just... bought it. I figured I'd give it to you whenever I'd see you next." Nico paused for a moment, searching Percy's eyes. "I didn't realize it at the time... and I can only guess now too, but... I may have bought it as a courting gift back then. Subconsciously so. But... when you said courting gift earlier, I instantly thought of this. And while you were busy dancing with my dad, I went to fetch it. Is it... good?"

Percy's eyes softened as he stared at the collier in the box. It was fine Stygian iron, a special black metal that could only be found on Pluto and was one of the five most expensive and valuable metals in all the known solar systems. There was a heart-shaped blue gem in the middle of it and engravings that looked like tridents on either side of the stone, as well as pearls in nearly all shades of blue that Percy had ever seen. They were small, but every single pearl had a different shade.

"It's... beautiful", whispered Percy, resting his fingers on the collier. "Very beautiful."

"So, uh... How does this go?", asked Nico a bit unsure. "Do I, like, ask your dad for your hand?"

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Kings and queens are allowed to make suggestions when it comes to potential mates, but it's not like my potential mates need to check in with my parents. You want to be my mate, so you ask me for my hand."

Nico blinked owlishly and nodded slowly, cheeks darkening. "Uhm... Can I have your hand?"

Percy laughed heartedly at that and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, hugging him tightly. "Yes. Yes, you dork, you can have my hand. And everything else you want. For now you only need my neck though, to put the collier on, mh? Do this right and then kiss me, please."

Nico nodded jerkily and laid the beautiful piece of jewelry around Percy's neck. People close by gasped and started whispering, word spreading faster than a wildfire and before Nico even closed the necklace, everyone in the ballroom seemed to be looking at them. Percy's fingers instantly found the heart-shaped gem, tracing it fondly. As soon as Nico was done, he walked around Percy and grasped his chin to tilt it up. Their lips met in their very first and very tender kiss.

/break\

It took months before they were finally standing in front of each other, in fancy and official robes, vowing to stand by each other for the rest of their lives and having two priests – one from Atlantis and one from Pluto – to bless their union. The courting had been a cute and slow-burning process, sending gifts to each other, going on fancy dates on different planets, very official meet the parents dinners on both sides. Even though they had known on the night of the ball that they wanted this, it still took some official routes to be gone through before they would finally be together. The months leading up to this day had passed in the blink of an eye for both of them, yet it also had felt like centuries, because the longing and yearning caused by the already growing bond between them had intensified over the past months. Now they were holding hands and staring deep into each other's eyes. Both knew that this was what they wanted and had been waiting for.

" _I do_. **I do.** " The words echoed through the otherwise silent palace as everyone had been waiting in anticipation for the final declaration of intent between the prince and the male princess.

Percy licked his lips nervously as Nico laid his arms around him and pulled him into an all-sealing kiss. While Percy was too busy melting against his mate, he could hear the cheers of hundreds. Percy yelped into their kiss as Nico swooped him up into his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?", hissed Percy, hitting his mate's chest.

"I've been waiting too long for this. I'm not gonna sit through a ball and dinner", huffed Nico.

"Nico!", exclaimed Reyna with a disapproving glare.

"Watch the etiquette", chided Annabeth next to her mate, shaking her head.

Nico just rolled his eyes while Frank, Hazel and Leo snickered. There was another upside to mating with Percy, well there were only upsides, really. First of all, Nico would get to spend the rest of his life with the most amazing creature Nico had ever met and had fallen deep, deeply in love with. Then there were the political perks of uniting Pluto with the interplanetary alliance. And last but not least, Percy was going to move to Pluto – with his court. Which meant Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Annabeth were going to move into the palace too and Nico didn't just gain the love of his life, he also regained his best friends and then some more.

" _Oh, let them be_ ", laughed Sally with sparkling eyes. " _They're freshly mated. I remember his father couldn't wait until the end of the ceremony either._ "

" _Honey_ ", complained Poseidon embarrassed.

" _Ah yes, I remember. He hardly ever could keep his hands to himself around you_ ", laughed Hades.

" _Hades_ ", complained Poseidon even more embarrassed.

"Uhm, yeah, can we maybe leave after all?", requested Percy and made a face.

"Your wish is my command... my queen", replied Nico with a shark-like grin.

A light blush colored Percy's cheek purple as Nico spread out his black wings and took off. Pushing through the mass of people congratulating them was too much of a hassle and hey, he hadn't spend the past months practicing how to fly for nothing. And man had he been freaking out when he discovered that Plutonians had wings too. Different from those of Atlantians, because unlike Percy's gem-like wings, his were more metallic, but not the least bit less beautiful. The day he had first managed to summon his own wings, he had instantly called Percy and ranted and rambled like a little boy on Christmas who got the present he always wanted. Ridiculous, considering that everything he always wanted was laying in his arms at the moment. Leaving through the ballroom's window, Nico took a short-cut and entered his chambers through the window. No. Their chambers. He had moved about a week before, Hades and Persephone granting him his own wing of the castle so he and his future queen along with their staff would have more privacy too without having to move out of the main castle right away. They had missed too much of each other's life already, Nico didn't wish to part with his father and stepmother just yet and the castle was big enough after all.

Nico cautiously placed Percy on the ridiculously large bed – and didn't Percy just look perfect on it? The Atlantian grinned cheekily as he made a 'come hither'-motion and pulled his legs up some. Who was Nico to deny that? Leaning down, he kissed Percy once more, this time far more passionate, his hands greedily roaming Percy's sides, torso and legs. He had longed to touch for too many months and now that Percy was finally his, he was going to enjoy every inch of that amazing blue-skinned body. His fingers pushed the light-blue-nearly-white robes up more and more until they pooled around Percy's waist. Not that Percy was any less greedy. The Atlantian nearly tore Nico's robes as he tugged on them to get them off, nails scratching Nico's back before his fingers wandered to trace Nico's impressive, large wings. Humming greedily into the kiss, Percy spread his legs some.

"Your wings are gorgeous", murmured Percy as they parted. "I mean, I saw them when you called me back then, but a projection just isn't like the real deal. They're... amazing."

Nico grinned and ducked his head a little at the compliment. "Says the most gorgeous being ever."

"Flatterer", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes teasingly. "So. Naked? Now?"

They parted, only long enough to shed their robes completely. Yet as soon as possible, they had their hands back on each other's bodies, roaming with enough pressure to leave bruises at times. It was just too intense, too much after a too long wait. The feeling of their loved one's skin beneath their fingertips, knowing they'd finally be united fully and forever. Their robes hit the floor and Nico's wings twitched in greed as he took in every square-inch of blue skin. Percy's fingers were running along Nico's cold metallic wings, enjoying the feeling.

"Show me yours", growled Nico eagerly, hands running over Percy's torso greedily.

Laughing softly, Percy sat up enough to show off his own wings. Nico's touch was less greedily bruising and more as though he was handling delicate glass as he traced the gem-like feathers.

"They won't break", promised Percy amused, flapping his wings once.

"One day, we're gonna have sex while flying", swore Nico hungrily. "Though not now. For now, I just want you beneath me. And I guess I also need a couple more flying lessons."

"I think you're doing well", smiled Percy reassuringly, laying his arms around Nico's neck. "Though I'm more than happy to give you some lessons, love. Now... for something more fun, mh?"

"Something much more fun", whispered Nico and licked his lips.

Nico's hands wandered to Percy's thighs, caressing the smooth skin. Percy eagerly spread his legs for Nico, hooking them around his mate's waste. Grunting amused, Nico leaned down more and captured Percy's mouth in a passionate kiss. Nico's hands wandered lower and lower until they finally sneaked between Percy's legs. Curious fingers traced the vein on Percy's cock up and back down again, curling around Percy's hardness and giving it a couple rough caresses. Percy jerked in his grip, bucking up into Nico's hand. Smirking, Nico let his lips wander down Percy's neck to bite there. Not deep-bite, just a little scratching and nibbling. They'd get to the actual biting soon enough. When Percy's moans turned loud enough to echo through the bedroom, Nico slipped his hand down from Percy's cock to his quivering entrance. He could feel it pulsing beneath his fingertips, all velvety and tight and slick. He easily slipped one finger in, wiggling it a couple of times before squeezing a second one in alongside the first. As he started pumping them in and out of the tight hole, Percy's moans turned into the most sultry little whimpers Nico had ever heard.

"Shit, you make some nice sounds", grunted Nico, his own cock achingly hard at this point.

"A—All your fault, my king", groaned Percy, baring his fangs at Nico in a nearly threatening manner. "Now give me something more than fingers, or I'll flip us over and ride you."

"Tempting offer", grinned Nico, thoroughly scissoring his lover. "But not now. Now, I want you beneath me, falling apart and whimpering. That's... I really need that."

Percy grinned just a little bit at the confused look in Nico's eyes. "Yeah. That's your instincts talking, Nico. Don't worry too much about them. Just roll with it for now, mh?"

Taking a slightly shaky breath, Nico nodded and crashed his lips against Percy's once more, though this time with far more teeth. It was more like biting, a fight between their mouths, as Nico pulled his fingers out and gripped Percy's thighs to lift them up some more. He positioned himself at Percy's entrance and slowly eased his way in. Though he really just wanted to pound away and it took all his self-control not to. He did not wish to hurt Percy, not ever and certainly not on their wedding-night. So he tried to suppress that urge by biting a little harsher on Percy's neck, leaving a nice mark. Pleased by that, he lapped at it proudly, making Percy giggle a little.

"Man, you're adorable, Nick", grinned Percy fondly. "And now start moving. Properly, please."

Nico grunted and nodded hastily. Not that his resistance would have lasted much longer anyway. Pulling out partially, he started thrusting away with a harsh and unforgiving rhythm. Percy practically yelled as Nico hit his sweet spot, his legs around Nico's waist tightening and his nails digging into Nico's back. His wings jerked at the pain, but he didn't comment. Instead, he thrust even harder, pulling out nearly all the way before pushing back in. He brushed his wings against Percy's in a tender and soothing caress as Percy's breathing picked up and his moans turned more desperate. Percy returned the caress and they continued their mating in a cocoon of their own wings, protected and separated from the outside world, completely lost in the pleasure of each other.

"I'm gonna bite you", growled Nico, voice deep with lust. "S—Shit, I really want to bite you."

"Y—Yeah. Yeah, that's good", groaned Percy, willingly baring his neck to his mate. "I—I'm close too. Please mark me. Wanna be yours. Want you to be mine. My mate."

All Nico could reply was a gluttonous growl as he sank his teeth into his mate. The same moment, the thick base of his cock slipped into the tight entrance of his mate. Percy whimpered at the combined feeling and came all over their joined bodies. The sensation of Percy's contracting muscles and the taste of Percy's blood – very salty, more like a gulp of sea-water, not exactly how Nico had pictured it to taste – was too much for Nico too. His knot swelled as he thrust as deep into Percy and came, filling up his mate. While riding out his orgasm, Nico cautiously let go of Percy's neck, just to be pulled down by Percy so the Atlantian could sink his own teeth into Nico's neck. Nico jerked a bit at the pain, yet at the same time he completely relished in it, knowing the bite would mark him as Percy's mate. He grinned a bit amused as Percy just kept suckling and digging his teeth in while running his fingers along Nico's wings.

"Fuck. That was great", grunted Percy with a pant as he reluctantly let go. "Though damn it, I'm gonna be sore for... well, a while. I knew Plutonians got knots, but I never expected them to be this... thick. Ouch. Not complaining. I like the feeling. It's nice. But we'll delay our honeymoon."

"Speaking of...", said Nico as he rolled them over to lay more comfortable. "Where are we going?"

"How about Rome?", suggested Percy as he snuggled up to Nico, hand resting on his mate-mark.

"I was hoping to go visit a different planet. Not go back to Earth", argued Nico with a slight pout.

"...I was talking about the planet Rome", clarified Percy amused.

"Wait. Not the Rome in Italy? There's a planet called Rome?", asked Nico intrigued.

"Of course", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "You expect that humans managed to grow such a superpower all on their own so suddenly? The Roman Empire was an invasion from the beginning. An alien invasion. All the new and modern changes? Alien. Pizza? Totally alien. It's why the Romans refer to my dad as 'Neptune' and your dad as 'Pluto'. Being aliens themselves, they knew whose princes and princesses the so-called Greek gods were and they just preferred referring to them by their planetary heritage. You'll like Rome. It's exciting. So much to see!"

Nico laughed delighted and kissed Percy softly. "Life with you is gonna be adventurous, eh?"

"It sure will", grinned Percy wickedly, pecking Nico's lips tenderly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Next update is going to be "Chasing Firelies" next Saturday!


End file.
